


that which you seek

by hypate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypate/pseuds/hypate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams pass in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that which you seek

If he closed his eyes, the image of the Temple came into his mind. In this fantasy, he would be able to see his friends, his brothers and sisters. And at the center of this dream would be Anakin, for he could not continue to deny the attachment he had to him. He could picture his smiling face, hear his voice say  _master, hurry up, didn't you say it's unbecoming to be late_  —

But it was only a dream, reality being made of fire and ashes. He couldn't afford himself the mercy of such a sweet illusion.

He didn't dream.


End file.
